A Lot of Frogs
by NoFangYou
Summary: The Valentine's Section of my Cullen Holiday Series. The title comes from the old saying, "You have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince." Fortunately for Bella, she didn't have to kiss a lot of frogs before she found Edward.


"Bella? Love, where are you?" Edward called out from the foyer. "I can't smell you."

"That would be strange if we were human." Bella sauntered down the steps to the landing of their little cottage and stood there, holding the post of the railing. "Actually, that might be a good thing.

Edward couldn't stop staring. His beautiful wife was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and an elegant diamond choker set off her pale skin. The chocolate brown hair he loved to run his fingers through at night was curled loosely down her shoulders to just under her breasts. Her eyes were wide and kohled to make her look like a supermodel. Edward clutched the sides of his pants to keep from throwing her over her shoulder and dragging her back upstairs.

"Edward? Why are you staring?" Bella asked, tipping her head cutely to the right.

"You're breathtaking, love." Edward stated.

"Then it's a good thing we don't need to breathe, isn't it?" She smiled with lips so full that he could imagine them wrapped around his..... _Bad thoughts._ He chastised himself. _But so tempting...._

And that was when he looked down, and went speechless again. Bella, who had previously been scared to death of heels, had apparently asked Alice for help in her footwear. His beautiful wife was wearing three-inch black heels that criss-crossed over the toes and across her delicate ankles to end at the top in a black and silver buckle. Her long, shapely legs were accentuated to the point where they looked like those of a statue of Aphrodite. Then again.....The bedroom didn't seem like that bad of an idea.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself, handsome." Her eyes devoured the black button-down shirt and tan khakis he had thrown on earlier. Hair that never stayed gelled and styled seemed like too much trouble to even try grooming. He thought he looked okay, but apparently Bella had different ideas. Even through her eyes, the bedroom idea seemed to be going through her mind as well.

"We're never going to make the movie if you keep thinking those thoughts." His wife (He never got tired of thinking that) smirked.

"You're right." he shook his head. "Sorry, you just look so beautiful."

"Why, thank you." She purred, walking down the rest of the stairs. "But our darling daughter is being babysat by her human grandfather, and we have the entire night to ourselves." She stepped into his embrace and muttered the last couple of words against his collarbone, dragging her teeth slightly over his skin. He shivered and clutched her tiny waist.

"Tease." Edward muttered from behind clenched fangs.

"Oh, but I have every intention of fulfilling that promise." She whispered against his lips before pulling away. "After the movie."

He groaned. "What movie are we watching, anyway?"

"Underworld 3." She tossed over her shoulder as she slinked away, with a little extra hip action entirely for his benefit. "Rise of the Lycans."

He blinked. "Aren't those werewolves?"

"Essentially."

"Great." He wiped a hand over his face. "More reminders of the dog who is seducing our daughter."

"He is not seducing her. Yet." Bella appeared thoughtful. "Maybe we should stay home after all. It is Valentine's Day...." She dragged off and bit her lower lip.

"You read my mind." He slung her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal.

"That's your job, love." She traced a finger over down his spine. "What am I thinking now?"

"Exactly what I am." He kicked open the door to their bedroom with his foot. "I'm thinking that Charlie will be keeping Renesmee for a lot more than just overnight tonight....maybe for the next week."

"I was thinking the next month."

"I like your idea better." He said as he swung her back down to her feet and sealed his lips over hers. "Happy Valentine's Day, lamb."

"You, too." She kissed him back. And they both stopped breathing for the rest of the night.


End file.
